Patent Literature 1 discloses a substrate to FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) connector or a substrate to FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) connector.
FIG. 10 is an external perspective view of the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The connector includes a plurality of contacts 2 electrically connected to conductor portions of FPC or FFC, insulating housing 3 storing the plurality of contacts 2, and lever 4 rotatably attached to housing 3.
Such a connector is demanded of narrowing the contact pitch so as to meet miniaturization of recent electronic devices. With a narrow-pitch connector, when the contacts are flexed in connecting to FPC or FFC, misalignment of the contacts occurs in the alignment direction of the contacts. This may result in short-circuiting because of the narrow contact pitch.
Accordingly, with the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 10, grooves 61 storing the lower portions of contacts 2 and partition walls 62 partitioning adjacent contacts 2 are provided to housing 3. When the pitch of the connector is narrowed, the capacitance between terminals of adjacent contacts 2 increases, and in accordance therewith the impedance of adjacent contacts 2 reduces. This poses a problem of reflection or the like of signals, and an increase in loss.